


how to live with it (I mean the memory of you)

by millehuitcent



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Le Réveil, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, S3 spoilers, Sort Of, Tisane, fin c'est pas la grosse grosse marrade non plus mais ça va, j'ai bu TELLEMENT de tisane en écrivant ça les gars, s4 spoilers, spoiler pour le nom du visiteur aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millehuitcent/pseuds/millehuitcent
Summary: Henry ne prévient pas directement Constance, quand il répare enfin son portail temporel. Employé des Missionnaires ou pas, c'est avant tout un robot : il fait ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est régler quelques petites affaires avant que ses collègues s'en mêlent...Ou : Henry boit de la tisane, gossip avec Constance, et continue de faire un usage peu orthodoxe du voyage dans le temps.
Relationships: Le Visiteur/Henry Castafolte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	how to live with it (I mean the memory of you)

**Author's Note:**

> est-ce que vous êtes pas content.es que j'ai ENFIN écrit quelque chose pour le vdf ? moi de ouf. ça faisait jamais que 6 ans que j'avais prévu de le faire...
> 
> comme en 6 ans on oublie, voilà le contexte au cas où : dans la saison 4, Henry travaille pour les Missionnaires (basés en 2014). il est à la recherche de Raph, qu'il a accidentellement envoyé à Néo-Versailles avec le Visiteur (en 2550). cette scène prend place pendant l'épisode 6, après qu'Henry ait réparé son portail temporel foireux, mais avant qu'il l'annonce à Constance. le Visiteur, de son côté, vient d'accepter la demande en mariage de Clothilde. c'est la veille de la soirée où tout part en couille avec Octave...
> 
> le titre vient bien sûr de [How To Live With It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFc0bNzVNMQ) de Florent Dorin, et la chanson dans l'histoire est [La Nuit N'en Finit Plus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymwY8Wnl_hk) de Petula Clark.

Henry était amateur de tisane. Voilà qui n’était un secret pour personne.

Pour qui s’y serait intéressé, il n’aurait pas été difficile de documenter la relation symbiotique entre la moustache d’Henry et ses diverses piscines de mélisse, de tilleul et de camomille.

Bien malheureusement, tout le monde semblait s’en ficher comme de l’an 2240. Chez les Missionnaires, on discutait plus volontiers de budget (Richard) ou de chapeaux (Michel) que des bienfaits comparés de l’ortie et de la citronnelle.

Tant pis pour eux. Henry les aimait bien quand même, ses collègues. La preuve : quand il compilait ses statistiques personnelles à la fin de la semaine, l’exaspération ne remportait même pas la palme de l’émotion qu’il enregistrait le plus fréquemment.

Bon, certes, c'était l'ennui qui couronnait le podium – mais c’était un mal pour un bien. L'ennui, c'était peut-être pas très sexy, mais c'était au moins prévisible. Une émotion raisonnable, que ses systèmes lui mijotaient à tout petit feu, placidement. _Nettement_ mieux que les bugs à répétition, les hauts brûlants et les bas glacés dont il avait l’habitude avec– 

La ventilation d'Henry s'emballa. Il prit une grande gorgée de sa tisane. Et voilà que ça recommançait. Ça allait encore lui faire un rapport d’erreur. _Processeur R / impossible d’exécuter la tâche 23-805 / programme introuvable_ , Henry connaissait la chanson. Ça faisait des mois maintenant, que des demandes insistantes de mise à jour entrecoupaient ses synthèses d’activité émotionnelle.

C’était vexant. À quoi bon être un robot, si c’était pour se faire harceler par son _propre_ système, qui avait décidé sans le consulter qu’il n’était soudainement plus équipé pour gérer ses souvenirs d'avant les Missionnaires, ses souvenirs de sa vie avec–

Enfin bref.

D’autant plus qu’Henry en avait passées, des soirées, à examiner chaque méandre de ses circuits, à graisser chaque boulon, à dépoussiérer chaque condensateur et chaque transistor. Il était en parfait état de marche, merci bien.

Depuis tout ce temps qu’il trimballait sa petite routine de tisanes, de bricolage et de plantes vertes dans les interstices entre les missions et les catastrophes, les nécrophiles et les zombies, les machinations de la Brigade du Temps ou celles des Missionnaires… Toutes ces années en désordre, et il avait parfaitement supporté toutes les émotions qui avaient pu lui traverser les circuits. Alors c’était quoi le problème, maintenant, avec sa nouvelle vie de 2014 ?

Henry soupira et termina son fond de tisane froid. Valériane et fleur d’oranger – une tentative de ramener le calme sur son esprit échauffé. Mais alors qu’il levait les yeux sur le portail temporel de l'autre côté de son bureau, ses pensées bourdonnaient comme s’il venait de descendre un dernier mélange gingembre-romarin.

Le portail : une autre machine en parfait état de marche – comme Henry. Et comme Henry, pourtant complètement imprévisible. Aucun moyen de prédire où et quand exactement elle recracherait qui aurait l'audace de passer à travers... À part un bon vieux test.

Et Henry hésitait. Oh, il n’avait jamais été prude sur l'emploi de cobayes humains, mais voilà : dans ce dispositif, il n’était pas bien sûr de quelle machine allait être testée, entre le portail et son inventeur. Surtout s’ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur–

La chaise d’Henry racla le sol quand il se leva. Il alluma la bouilloire d’un geste trop brusque pour le prix qu’elle coûtait. Quatre-vingt-quinze degrés ; rien de moins pour le petit sachet de pétales de rose séchés et de cannelle en copeaux.

Henry aurait bien demandé à Michel ce qu’il pensait de son dilemme, mais le branleur en chef avait déjà déguerpi depuis bien longtemps. Dix minutes avant la fin officielle de sa journée de travail, comme d’habitude. Certes, Michel était un risque constant pour le niveau d’exaspération d’Henry, mais c’était toujours mieux que le silence – Henry avait perdu l’habitude d’être tout seul, depuis… 

Depuis qu’il s’était échappé de cette prison nécrophile puante. Et puis, il avait été tellement, tellement seul quand il travaillait pour Joseph…

Au moins, le running commentary de Michel (sur chaque avancée du portail, sur le menu de la cafétéria, sur le niveau d’encre dans la photocopieuse, sur comment il achèterait le chapeau de ses rêves si seulement il n’était pas dans une telle galère de thunes) occupait l’espace. Sans ça, le bureau était presque oppressant, turquoise fringant sur fond noir, avec ses formes élancées et ses transparences. Comme un vaisseau spatial, avec Henry aux commandes. Comme un panoptique, avec Henry au milieu. Et toujours la tasse à la main.

Henry souffla dans sa moustache. Douze minutes : sa tisane avait fini d’infuser selon le paquet, mais Henry attendrait trois minutes de plus pour la légère amertume des pétales. Le bureau de Constance était à trois minutes.

Ça ne coûtait rien d’aller voir.

Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte, et de la musique – bien sûr. Pour faire autant d’heures supp’, la directrice des Missionnaires avait sûrement arrêté de payer son loyer. Henry s’appliqua à ne pas penser à son propre appartement, minuscule et vide, et toqua.

“Bonsoir, Henry.”

Elle n’avait même pas levé les yeux de son clavier. Tant mieux, Henry n’avait pas spécialement envie de témoins à son _pep talk_ intérieur. Maintenant qu’il était là, autant lui dire – il avait passé la soirée à se répéter la phrase, à s’en user les microcircuits. _Constance, le portail est réparé, on peut envoyer une équipe pour partir à la recherche de_ –

“Constance.” Une inspiration, le courage au bout des doigts. “... Une petite tisane ?”

“Volontiers.” Constance tapa le point final de la soirée. L’écran illuminait ses cernes.

Henry soupira. Et voilà. “Mauvaise réponse,” marmonna-t-il.

“Je sais, je sais,” répondit Constance, avant de se pencher pour extirper une bouteille d’entre deux dossiers.

Sans demander l’autorisation, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Constance, qui ne fit que lever un sourcil dans sa direction. Ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait pas l’habitude, et puis elle aussi était en train de lentement s’affaler dans sa confortable chaise de bureau. Dans le silence, il y avait le bruit du verre de la bouteille contre celui de la table, et la douce voix d'une chanteuse des sixties.

 _Quand je ne dors pas  
_ _La nuit se traîne  
_ _La nuit n'en finit plus  
_ _Et j'attends que quelque chose vienne  
_ _Mais je ne sais qui, je ne sais quoi…_

C'était vachement _mélancolique_. Ça n'aidait pas le bazar d'Henry, qui faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la honte liée au fait que leurs petites veillées alcoolisées étaient basées sur toutes sortes de nuances de _déprime_ et de _désespoir_ que leur inspirait à tous les deux l’absence de–

Mais bon. Il y avait de ces circonstances qu'un homme et sa tisane ne pouvaient affronter seuls. Au fond, il était quand même un peu reconnaissant de la compagnie de Constance et ses bouteilles d'alcools forts.

Henry regarda Constance se verser une rasade de liquide transparent – pas plus haut que le bord de sa tasse, mais pas loin. Tequila pure, sans mélange. C'était leur manège habituel : Henry proposait toujours, mais il ne partageait jamais ses tisanes.

Elle était bien trop précieuse, sa collection de petits sachets ramenés des quatre coins du calendrier, de 2010 à 2250. Il y avait des grands crus, des raretés, des pièces uniques – tous des cadeaux. Tous de la même personne. Et surtout, il n’y en avait presque plus.

Mais Henry ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. C'était la seule petite, _toute_ petite chose qu'il s'autorisait, après tout...

Tout le reste était bien rangé. La vieille blouse blanche : repassée et pliée au fond d'un carton, en haut d'une armoire, les clés de son (de leur) labo souterrain posées dessus. Tous les souvenirs : triés par date et importance dans un disque dur à part, avec un dossier pour chaque mission, et un dossier pour tout le reste, pour les cuites de célébration et le café chaud le matin, pour les sourires en coin et la main échouée sur ses hanches sous la couverture juste avant de se mettre en veille tard dans la nuit.

Il ne lui restait plus que ça, à Henry, la vieille boîte à gâteaux en métal remplie d'odeurs d'herbes et de fleurs séchées. Les inscriptions en pattes de mouche sur le dos des sachets, avec la date et la provenance de chaque mélange. Henry passait toujours quelques minutes à les étudier, comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'écriture par cœur ; comme si son moteur de recherche surperformant n'avait pas attribué le gribouillis à la mission correspondante en quelques secondes à peine.

Juste ça : la première gorgée de tisane, et se brûler la langue, se brûler les lèvres, comme quand–

Comme avec–

Il ne s’autorisait que ça, rien d'autre ; et la boîte était presque vide.

Constance but une grande gorgée (elle avait quand même une sacrée descente) et soupira, le genre de soupirs qu’on poussait quand on avait un cœur brisé, l’avenir de l’humanité sur les épaules, et la responsabilité de Michel.

“Je me demande... Je me demande où _il_ est,” murmura-t-elle à sa tasse.

Les yeux d’Henry sautèrent à son visage, sa main figée sur le bouchon à moitié dévissé de la bouteille. _À Néo-Versailles_ s’imprima sur son interface de langage, les instructions pour parler lui tiraillant la mâchoire, mais il resta silencieux. Lentement, il reboucha la bouteille.

Il n’avait pas envie de mettre de la tequila dans sa dernière tisane rose-cannelle, réalisa-t-il. Et il n’avait pas envie de partager ses informations avec Constance, non plus.

En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

“Ah, Constance, je viens de me souvenir, j’ai oublié de... hé bien de faire... la maintenance de – de mes systèmes de pilosité, voilà.” Constance fronça les sourcils, mais Henry continua bravement, un sourire professionnel sous la moustache. “Désolé mais la pilosité ça n'attend pas, vous savez ce que c'est ! Et puis de toute manière, c'est évident que la tequila ça aurait jamais fonctionné avec ma tisane. La prochaine fois on tentera avec un bon rhum ambré. Ce serait bien ça, avec la – hm, la chaleur de la cannelle et la, euh, finesse de la rose – la tequila, ça va qu'avec l'anis, en plus, je l'ai toujours dit. Avec le potentiel _picotant..._ Enfin bref ! Allez, la bonne soirée, et sans rancune hein ?"

Avec un clin d'œil des plus convaicants, il referma la porte derrière lui, traversa le couloir, puis verrouilla la porte de son bureau. _Fuck_. Il attendit quelques minutes (pile le temps de finir sa tasse) pour être sûr que Constance ne l’avait pas suivi. Hm, la pointe d’amertume de la rose était juste comme il aimait, même si la cannelle était un poil trop forte pour vraiment apprécier la subtilité du parfum. Il soupira en se décollant de la porte, posa la tasse vide son bureau, et se tourna vers le portail.

Il n’en avait pas pour longtemps. Avec un peu de chance et la tequila aidant, Constance ne remarquerait rien. Henry éteint la lumière de la pièce d'un claquement de doigts, alluma le portail, et avec un dernier regard sur son bureau éclairé de bleu tremblotant, fit le grand saut.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Il débarqua en 2250 les poils hérissés d’électricité statique et le nez retroussé – il oubliait tout le temps à quel point le futur _puait_. En plus il détestait régler ses senseurs d’odorat : il fallait qu’il se fourre les doigts dans le nez, et une fois sur deux sa moustache se retrouvait de guingois. Purée. Non seulement ça, mais il n’y voyait rien.

Il passa ses capteurs oculaires en mode nuit, et nota qu'il faudrait reparamétrer la localisation d'arrivée. Le hall où il avait atterri avait beau être sale et dégarni, mais il était loin d’être aussi abandonné qu'Henry l'aurait souhaité. Les chaises alignées en rang d'oignon étaient jonchées d’objets, comme pour réserver une place à peine quittée : lambeaux de vestes, foulards et même des cailloux nominatifs. Un petit chariot de vendeur ambulant, plein à craquer de paquets de cahuètes éventrés et de gobelets empilés, trônait dans un coin.

Oui, ça ferait sûrement désordre, si des Missionnaires en costumes noirs déboulaient en plein milieu de la salle de spectacle de Néo-Versailles. Et surtout ça n’aiderait pas leur affaire.

Sur ces observations satisfaites (au moins Henry ne se serait pas déplacé pour rien), il lança un regard autour de lui. Pour attraper un renard, il fallait penser comme un renard.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la scène, et ses pieds l’y menèrent d’eux-mêmes. Cet animal-là avait toujours aimé se donner en spectacle – pas de raison pour qu’il ait abandonné son flair dramatique maintenant, même dans sa solitaire retraite néo-versaillaise. Chassez le naturel, il revient furtivement par les sous-bois.

La scène menait aux coulisses, et les coulisses à une cour en terre battue dans laquelle une ronde de caravanes semblaient se faire la gueule. L’une d’elle tremblait de temps à autre sous l’effet de violents ronflements. Pour peu qu’Henry ait du bol, c’était là que les invités de la reine de Néo-Versailles dormaient…

La troisième caravane sur la gauche de celle à l’infâme ronflement était couverte d’affiches et de tracts. _Le Voyageur du Temps_ , Henry déchiffra, et il y avait aussi des dessins, une trogne abîmée, surmontée de lunettes – le tout n'était que trop familier – Henry s'empressa de pousser la porte.

Il faisait noir comme dans le fond d'une narine de nécrophile, dans la caravane, malgré les meilleurs efforts des capteurs oculaires augmentés d'Henry.

“Y’a quelqu’un ?” Grogna soudain une voix.

 _Sa_ voix.

Henry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint, à part le frémissement de ses circuits qui s’emballaient. Le matelas grinça et une couverture se froissa alors que le lit remuait dans l’obscurité.

Henry se figea. Et si ce terrier n’abritait pas qu'un renard ? Peut-être que l’illustre Voyageur du Temps s’était laissé prendre au jeu de la cour néo-versaillaise et avait ramené une jolie courtisane… 

“Docteur Castafolte ? C’est vous ?” Demanda le Visiteur, le ton confus, la voix endormie. “Mentez pas, j’entends votre ventilation d’ici, j’vous signale. C’est encore vos histoires de cauchemars ? Je vous ai déjà dit, c’est non pour dormir dans mon lit. Allez voir chez la baronne si j’y suis…”

“Espèce d’imbécile, c’est moi,” Henry lâcha soudain, coupant court à la tirade du Visiteur. 

Une silhouette ébouriffée se dressa sur le lit dans la pénombre, dans une cacophonie de grincements.

“Moi qui ? Qui, moi, déjà – hé, ça pourrait être n’importe qui !” La voix fatiguée était en train de promptement dérailler vers l’hystérie.

“C’est moi – c’est Henry.”

“Docteur Castafolte, si c’est une blague, elle est franchement pas drôle, vous savez très bien que–”

Avec un _clic_ , une loupiote s’alluma à côté du lit du Visiteur, et juste comme ça, Renard était en train de dévisager Henry, et c’était injuste, vraiment, parce qu’Henry savait que l’autre Castafolte, celui des usines de Bruges, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville – sans nulle arrogance (c'était pas son genre), il savait qu’il lui était supérieur en tout point, de sa moustache à son humanisme, et pourtant… Pourtant, là dans la lumière orangée, Henry ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder les cheveux en pagaille de Renard, son caleçon rafistolé, et de se dire que c’était _ça_ que l’autre Castafolte voyait _tous les matins._ Et lui, pendant ce temps, était coincé en 2014 à écouter les potins de Michel à la machine à café.

C'était injuste, voilà.

Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’était avancé vers le lit, et le Visiteur levait des grands yeux sur lui, comme un animal devant les phares d’une voiture. “C’est vraiment moi. C’est pas une blague, _Renard_ ," dit-il en insistant sur son nom, qui n'était pas vraiment un secret, mais que personne ne connaissait vraiment à part lui.

“Henry ?” S’étrangla le Visiteur. “Mais comment...” Il se coupa puis reprit. “Henry, t’es en 2014, je t’ai laissé en 2014..." Le matelas grinça de nouveau alors qu'Henry y appuyait son genou. Le Visiteur était toujours agenouillé dans son nid de couvertures, les yeux tremblotants et les phrases balbutiantes. “J’t’ai laissé en 2014–” Henry posa ses deux mains sur son visage, “je t'ai laissé avec Constance, avec des financements,” il souffla, ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur celles d’Henry. “En sécurité – sans moi…” 

“Ouais. Sans toi,” confirma Henry, et il se pencha pour l’embrasser sans plus de cérémonie. Et, oh, _oh_ , même si Henry surchauffait et que son système lui faisait un fondu au noir, ça valait cent fois le coup, pour les battements à mille à l’heure du cœur du Visiteur, son souffle vacillant d’adrénaline. C’était pas leur genre, les retrouvailles dramatiques, pas leur genre d’aller si vite en besogne – mais pour cette fois, les quotas de tapes viriles sur l’épaule et de blagues pour détendre l’atmosphère attendraient.

“Pas que je me plaigne,” dit le Visiteur contre ses lèvres, “mais ça m’explique pas ce que tu fais là. Attends attends – t’es pas obligé de répondre, si c’est un rêve c’est pas la peine de se faire chier sur la _backstory_ , je me débrouillerai tout seul demain matin, tu peux continuer…”

Henry le fit taire d’un baiser bref. “Tu croyais quand même pas que j’allais laisser Raph tout seul à faire l'andouille dans le futur comme ça ?”

“Ah, bon.” Le Visiteur rouvrit les yeux, la bouche brillante et déçue. “J’peux te montrer sa caravane si tu veux, elle est juste à côté,” dit-il en se levant à moitié, dans une tentative de passer sous le bras d’Henry et de glisser du lit. “Mais faut que tu fasses vite, ou tu vas attirer l’attention...”

Henry lui chopa le bras avant qu’il ait le temps de se lever. À peine l’avait-il retrouvé, et voilà déjà qu’il essayait de lui filer entre les doigts. Le Visiteur s’immobilisa, les yeux fixés sur la main d’Henry autour de son poignet, mais il laissa Henry le tirer vers lui sans résister, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient nez à nez.

“Arrête de me parler de Raph,” ordonna Henry.

“Mais c’est toi, tu me dis que t’es venu chercher–” Le Visiteur se remit à frétiller, tentant de libérer son bras, sûrement pour désigner Henry d’un signe accusateur.

“Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un mec qui est là pour Raph ?” Henry lâcha son bras, pour plutôt poser ses mains sur les hanches du Visiteur.

“...Okay, d’accodac, mais… Oh, merde,” fit-il soudain, avant de plonger pour éteindre la lumière.

“What the fu–,” Henry commença, mais les lèvres du Visiteur sur les siennes le forcèrent au silence. Un _chut_ aurait été tout aussi rapide, mais pour une fois Henry appréciait le sens des priorités peu orthodoxe de son partenaire de toujours.

“Voyageur du Temps ?” Fit une voix fluette derrière la porte de la caravane.

“Et merde,” chuchota le Visiteur. Bizarrement, là comme ça, Henry n'était que moyennement alarmé de la situation, avec le souffle de Renard contre la joue d’Henry, ses doigts qui se serraient inconsciemment sur ses épaules. “À qui ai-je l’honneur ?” Ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

“Oh, c’est juste moi, euh, Léonore – en fait je revenais de chez la Reine, et j’ai cru… Enfin, j’ai entendu…”

“Oui ?” Le Visiteur fronça les sourcils. Henry eut une petite moue en voyant qu’une coupure au coin de son œil s’était remise à saigner.

“C’est-à-dire que… Enfin, c'était comme quelqu’un qui pleurait, vers la salle de spectacle… On aurait dit votre voix… Mais oubliez. Bonne soirée !” Bafouilla la voix. Un instant plus tard, le bruit d’escarpins usés sur le gravier s’éloignait, et le Visiteur relâchait sa respiration.

“Tu peux pas rester, Henry. Ça craint trop ici, les murs des caravanes sont épais comme un cerveau de zombie, on entend tout…”

“Viens avec moi, alors. J’ai un portail, on aura qu’à voir ce qu’on fait quand on sera en 2014. Un plan, juste tous les deux, comme à la bonne époque…”

“Non.”

“What the fuck ?”

“J’suis désolé, Henry. Tu sais que c’est pas contre toi, mais – ici… Y’a trop de gens qui comptent sur moi ici. Mattéo est en prison, Raul aussi, et puis j'ai, euh, j'ai promis… Enfin je peux juste pas encore décevoir tout le monde. J’ai trop fuit, déjà, maintenant..."

“Oh, allez. Juste pour ce soir,” raisonna Henry. “Et puis, sans vouloir me vanter, mais le portail marche _parfaitement_.” Bon, selon ses calculs il y avait au moins 68% de probabilité que ce soit vrai, mais on ne négociait pas en montrant toutes ses cartes. “Et après je te ramène au même endroit, à la même heure. Tu pourras encore sauver tout le monde que tu veux.”

Henry fit remonter sa main le long des côtes chatouilleuses du Visiteur, sur ses épaules, jusqu’à sa mâchoire, pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son pouce sur le côté de son cou...

C’était traître, mais Henry le connaissait, son Renard : le cœur noble et la chair faible. Il avait toujours été meilleur pour convaincre les autres de ne pas céder à la tentation que lui-même.

“Juste cette nuit,” le Visiteur répéta, la voix coincée au fond de la gorge dans un soupir, la tête inclinée contre la paume d’Henry. “Mais vite, alors,” il ajouta, se secoua, et saisit la main d’Henry pour l'entraîner vers la porte. “Allez, hop hop hop, on a pas de temps à perdre.”

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils avaient traversé l’assemblée de caravanes, escaladé la scène, passé le portail grésillant, et Henry se retrouvait avec un Visiteur du Futur en calcif dans son bureau.

Ils se regardèrent avec des sourires larges et bêtes dans la lumière bleutée du portail, alors qu’Henry déverrouillait la porte de son bureau et tendait une oreille dans le couloir. Le bureau de Constance était encore allumé. Il grimaça.

“Le premier à l’escalier,” Henry chuchota. Personne ne prenait jamais l'escalier, qui était sombre et sentait la pisse, et donc idéal pour une sortie discrète. “Sans faire de bruit !”

C’était bien la peine de prévenir, pensa-t-il en entendant le Visiteur éclater de rire à la seconde où la porte battante de la cage d’escalier se refermait derrière lui. Il était toujours plus insouciant quand il partait dans une époqueé qui n’étaient pas la sienne – et fatalement, plus imprévisible. Et plus stupide.

Henry dévala l’escalier à sa suite, aussi vite que possible. Le Visiteur avait un net avantage sur l’agilité, peu encombré par son caleçon – même si Henry avait clairement le monopole de la classe en trois-pièces. Une fois en bas, le Visiteur le coinça contre un mur du parking en bas des escaliers, en rigolant comme une banshee, chaud contre son torse, avec le béton froid dans le dos.

“T’es con,” haleta Henry contre ses lèvres, alors que le Visiteur s’appliquait à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon pour aller coller ses pattes contre son ventre, sur ses hanches.

“J’suis _horny_ , surtout,” le Visiteur asséna, son autorité nettement diminuée par le geignement dans sa voix, et la façon dont il se collait contre Henry. “C’est pas des manières ça, de venir réveiller les gens au milieu de la nuit, en portant une _cravate_ ,” il gémissait presque, “tout ça pour se faire attendre…”

“Alors dépêche.” Henry l'entraîna vers sa voiture.

“Tu sais conduire, toi ?” Demanda le Visiteur en dévisageant la petite citadine grise.

“Un plug-in. Rien de plus facile à installer. Allez, monte.”

En plus de pots de plantes vertes, de boîtes de composants électriques, et de la caisse du Castabot, la banquette arrière contenait un pull soigneusement plié, qu’Henry jeta au visage amoché du Visiteur.

“Mets ça. Et t'as intérêt à faire gaffe, c’est du cachemire.”

“Alors, je sais pas si on a la même idée du truc, mais j’croyais que l’objectif de la soirée, c’était plutôt que je me déshabille, genre…”

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et démarra. “C’est _juste_ histoire que tu te cailles pas trop sur la route. Et accessoirement qu’on se fasse pas arrêter pour exhibitionnisme. On dit merci Henry.”

“Merci Henry..." Répéta le Visiteur, pas super impressionné. "Mais ça compte même pas comme de l’exhib’, j’suis sûr – déjà j’ai un _slip_ , et ensuite on est dans une enceinte privée…”

Henry ignora les babillages du Visiteur, tout occupé qu’il était à conduire tout pile cinq kilomètres au-dessus de la limite. Un exploit, alors que ses circuits fourmillaient encore du pouls brûlant du Visiteur sous ses doigts – alors que le col du pull bâillait largement autour du cou du Visiteur et exposait traîtrement ses clavicules.

Enfin, il gara son brave véhicule devant un petit immeuble de brique. Sa place de parking préférée, en face du parc, malgré l’heure avancée. Il coupa le contact, plongeant l’habitacle dans l’ombre. Les yeux de Renard brillaient sous la lumière des lampadaires, l’ombre de ses cils longue sur ses joues. Quelque part au niveau du dernier rond-point, il avait enfin arrêté de parler.

Pas pour longtemps. “Tiens, tu portes plus de gants ?"

Henry baissa les yeux sur ses mains. “Ah... ouais, c’est vrai. Je fais surtout de la programmation, tu sais, et puis ça aurait fait trop de noir, en plus du costume...”

Le Visiteur fit un “Hm hm,” d’approbation, avant de venir cueillir la main d’Henry sur le volant, délicatement, comme quand Henry pensait encore être un robot et qu'il faisait semblant de panser ses blessures. Il lia leurs doigts jusqu’à pouvoir caresser le dos de la main d’Henry de son pouce.

“J’en – j’en portais, quand je travaillais pour Joseph." Henry se racla la gorge. "Des gants, je veux dire. Mais ça me faisait ressembler à un méchant dans James Bond.”

"Ah bon ?" Le Visiteur releva la tête et croisa le regard d’Henry, un petit sourire en coin, comme si Henry n’était pas en train de raconter vraiment n’importe quoi. Les yeux dans les yeux, il serra la main d’Henry dans la sienne avant de la porter à sa joue, phalanges contre pommette, et de fermer les yeux avec un soupir.

Henry hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel ou juste sourire niaisement. Renard lui avait manqué aussi, mais qu’est-ce que c’était que _ça_ – jusqu’à ce que son regard dégringole de nouveau sur le visage du Visiteur parce qu’il – parce qu’il venait d’embrasser le dos de sa main, et qu’il était à présent en train de lui _lécher_ le _pouce,_ le bout de sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres. Henry tressaillit lorsque la main tremblante de Renard tira son pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure dans une lente caresse. Sa respiration était chaude, presque haletante contre la peau d’Henry.

“Bordel, Renard,” Henry grogna, retirant sa main en ignorant le petit bruit trahi du Visiteur. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, sa moue déçue s’étirant vite en un sourire. Henry sentait son visage chauffer – il voyait la lueur rose de ses joues se refléter dans les yeux rieurs du Visiteur.

“Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?” Demanda-t-il, pas innocemment du tout. “Oh Henry, tu rougis !”

“La ferme,” dit Henry, et il sortit de la voiture toute secouée par le rire du Visiteur.

Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas à travers le hall de l’immeuble et dans les escaliers, jusqu’au fond du couloir du deuxième palier.

“Bienvenue chez moi,” Henry annonça dans un cliquetis de clés, formel comme si son invité n'avait pas eu ses doigts dans sa bouche cinq minutes avant.

“Chez toi ?” Le Visiteur se renfrogna.

“Hé bien… Oui. Quand je taffais pour Joseph, je restais au bureau la nuit… Il me mettait juste en _shutdown_ forcé pour me recharger.” Renard grimaça. “Et maintenant, j’ai… ça." Il indiqua d’un vague geste le petit salon au papier peint questionnable et son canapé en cuir fatigué. “Tisane ?” Demanda-t-il, toujours un peu trop poli.

“Oh, c'est pas la peine. Tu m’en filerais pas, t’façon.”

“Alors déjà, si, je te ferais savoir – qu’est-ce que c’est que ces postulats sur moi, c’est parce que je suis un robot, c’est ça ?”

Le Visiteur secoua la tête. Lui aussi, il savait qu'Henry proposait toujours, mais ne partageait jamais. Enfin, il était quand même privilégié : s’il demandait _gentiment_ (à l’appréciation du Docteur), Henry lui versait au moins une tasse. Mais il ne le lâchait pas pendant la dégustation, en se plaignant tout du long qu’il ne profitait pas assez de ce moment privilégié, ou qu’il buvait trop vite, ou trop lentement. Et la force du potentiel _chiantax_ d’Henry valait tout aussi bien qu’une interdiction pure et simple.

“T’inquiète, je t’en veux pas,” fit le Visiteur en remuant des sourcils. “Je profite quand même, de toute façon.” Il se lécha les babines, fit une moue comme pour réfléchir, avant de conclure. “Cannelle et rose, pas vrai ?”

“Je sais pas si c’est admirable ou dégoûtant.”

“J’ai un palais très fin,” répliqua le Visiteur, ce qui était absolument faux.

“C’est absolument faux.” Henry se tourna vers le Visiteur, son visage s'éclairant. “Par ailleurs c’est très intéressant, de constater la baisse en subtilité des recettes de tisane au fur et à mesure de la chute de l’humanité, en corrélation avec la diminution de la perception des goûts du client moyen…”

Le sourire de Renard retomba d’un seul coup et il eut un silence songeur. “Hé, Henry. C’est–” il s’interrompit, serra la mâchoire comme il le faisait quand il hésitait.

“C’est ?”

“C’est mieux, hein ? Chez nous – en 2550, je veux dire. ‘Fin, le papier peint est moins... artistique c’est sûr. Et les tisanes sont moins _subtiles_. Mais quand même ?”

Henry se tourna vers Renard, avec son calcif ridicule et le pull lila qui lui tombait de l’épaule, avec ses yeux sombres tournés vers le sol et les bleus sur ses joues qui dataient de cinq siècles plus tard. En deux enjambées, il traversa le minuscule salon. Ses mains se fermèrent autour de ses épaules pendant un instant avant qu’il l’attire contre lui, les deux bras serrés autour de lui.

“Tu... tu te souviens de la casserole en étain ? Celle qui était sur la gazinière – qui marchait même pas, d’ailleurs, vu qu’on avait pas de gaz…Mais bref. J’l’ai ramenée ici – j’ai laissé tout le reste, mais la casserole – j’y pense à chaque fois que je fais bouillir de l’eau.”

Il y eut un silence.

“Tu disais toujours que c’était de la merde, cette casserole.”

“Oh que oui, c’est une casserole de merde. Mais c’est _notre_ casserole de merde.”

Dans un rire un peu reniflant sur les bords, le Visiteur se recula d’Henry juste assez pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses deux mains et l’embrasser avec application.

“Tu sais que je dors super mal, à Néo-Versailles ? Je mets huit plombes à m’endormir – c’est trop silencieux, sans le bruit de tes moteurs.”

“J’espère bien que t’es pas en train de parler de mes moteur super-discrets–”

“Oh Henry, j’oserais pas,” répondit le Visiteur. Heureusement pour lui, il maîtrisait ses techniques de distraction. Il tira doucement les cheveux d'Henry, avant d’aller s’attaquer à son gilet.

Le gilet tomba sur le paillasson, et la ceinture à côté de la table basse tandis qu’Henry les dirigeait vers le canapé – parce qu’ils allaient quand même pas ziguer sur la moquette, merci bien, même si Renard avait l’air plutôt bien parti.

Henry eut à peine le temps de se débarrasser de son pantalon avant que Renard le pousse sur le canapé et s’assoie sur ses cuisses avec conviction. Henry laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, ses pensées s’échappant comme un gaz volatile alors qu’il passait ses mains sous le pull de Renard.

 _Le sexe_ – _juste une autre science_ , c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Sara Lombardi il y avait un an, la voix chargée de son virus. Mais le sexe avec Renard n’avait rien de scientifique. Il n’y avait rien d’un théorème dans le rythme saccadé des hanches de Renard contre les siennes, rien d’une méthode dans ses doigts pressés et maladroits contre les boutons de la chemise d’Henry.

C’était brouillon, les griffes de Renard dans le dos d’Henry, les blagues nazes dans un demi-rire, demi-soupir – c’était imprévisible. Les idées loufoques du Visiteur ne s’arrêtaient pas au moment où Henry le coinçait sous lui. Henry ne lui avait jamais dit (l'ego du Visiteur n’en avait _vraiment_ pas besoin), mais il soupçonnait qu’il n’aurait sûrement pas surmonté son bug de fabrication, sans toutes les aventures tordues dans lesquelles le Visiteur l’entraînait, qui repoussaient toutes les semaines les limites de sa programmation de base. Enfin, ça, et le génie inhérent d’Henry, ça allait de soi.

Ça faisait des semaines, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et pourtant rien n'avait changé. La bouche avide du Visiteur sur son cou, ses mains baladeuses sur ses côtes, sur son ventre. Inlassable, toujours, après toutes ces années – il en savait probablement plus sur l’anatomie d’un Castafolte que n’importe lequel de leurs fabricants toutes périodes confondues, et pourtant ses doigts étaient toujours curieux, toujours affamés sur la peau d’Henry. Au creux de ses genoux, sur son poignet sans pouls, entre ses cuisses...

Ça tenait plus de la sérendipité que de la science, les découvertes au hasard de Renard. Des loupiotes rougissantes sous la peau d’Henry, au grésillement dans lequel se perdait sa voix sous les lèvres de Renard aux petites heures du matin. Et à chaque fois, il avait le même air fier, comme après une mission réussie, les yeux qui brillent et le sourire qui dévoile les canines.

Le même air conquérant que maintenant, à genoux entre ses jambes, en train de galérer à garder les yeux fixés sur Henry et de mordiller l’intérieur de sa cuisse en même temps. Le pire, c’est que ça marchait. Chaque décharge électrique qui remontait le long du dos d’Henry le faisait serrer puis dénouer le poing qu’il avait autour de la nuque du Visiteur.

“Renard,” souffla-t-il en tirant ses cheveux, le plaisir bourdonnant dans son bas-ventre. Pour autant qu'il gardait le presque-secret du nom du Visiteur devant les autres, il n'en était pas avare quand ce n'était qu'eux deux dans la parenthèse de leurs bras. “Putain, Renard, bouge,” ajouta-t-il dans un grognement. C’était trop, c’était pas assez –

“Bouger où ?” Renard fit, comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus évident, de plus normal que le motif brûlant de sa langue contre la peau d’Henry. Comme s’ils n’étaient pas censés habiter à 240 ans l’un de l’autre, comme si Renard n’était pas un _freak_ de désirer un Castafolte comme ça, et Henry tout autant, d’avoir tordu ses programmes jusqu’à s’en faire tomber amoureux.

Après – après la délicieuse torture jusqu'au court-circuit, après qu’il se soit occupé de Renard jusqu’à le faire gémir son nom sur toutes les tonalités – après, Renard était étalé comme un chat sur les genoux d’Henry. Sa tête était appuyée contre son torse, comme bercé par la vibration de ses moteurs – mais pas de bol, car ses moteurs étaient _super_ silencieux et mieux que les autres moteurs en général.

“Je peux te poser une question ?” demanda Henry en traçant les creux et les arrondis de sa colonne vertébrale, les battements encore rapides de son cœur sous ses doigts. 

“Hmm – ça dépend quel genre de question…”

Les cheveux du Visiteur chatouillaient le nez d’Henry. Ils étaient plus longs que dans ses souvenirs – normal, l’autre Castafolte ne devait pas lui couper les cheveux comme Henry le faisait… 

“Oh, tu me connais. Une question d’intérêt purement scientifique,” dit Henry d’un ton absent.

“Ben vas-y.”

Henry hésita. “Est-ce que t’es heureux à Néo-Versailles ?”

Le sentit le dos du Visiteur se raidir sous sa main, sa respiration se coincer sous ses côtes. Il y eut un silence.

“Ah… Haha ! _Ce_ genre de question, donc,” répondit-il, la voix vacillante.

“Exact,” Henry confirma. “Et donc ?”

“T’es sûr que tu veux pas qu’on en reparle un autre fois ?” Renard se hissa sur un bras pour tourner son faux sourire de vainqueur vers Henry. “ _Sleep on it_ , comme on dit ? Tiens, on peut même se caler un rendez-vous pour en discuter à tête reposée–”

“Renard. Pas de ça avec moi.” Henry fronça les sourcils. “Dis-moi.”

Le Visiteur le fixa encore un peu, le désespoir au fond des yeux, avant de se laisser retomber contre lui. “Non. J’suis pas heureux,” marmonna-t-il contre sa clavicule. “Mais on s’en tape. C’est pas ça qui compte. Je suis pas là pour être heureux, j’suis là pour réparer mes conneries.”

Henry baissa les yeux sur le Visiteur, ses yeux grands ouverts perdus dans le vide, un tic au coin de sa bouche. Il était déjà à moitié reparti, déjà presque de nouveau un souvenir – et ça lui faisait comme des pluie d’acide au creux du ventre. En tant que scientifique, Henry préférait toujours _savoir_ , naturellement… Mais la découverte était parfois plus amère que la frustration de l’ignorance.

“Moi non plus,” lâcha-t-il soudainement. C'était la moindre des choses, de retourner la faveur. “Moi non plus, je suis pas heureux ici.”

Le Visiteur se redressa et appuya ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry.

“ _Come on_ , Henry, t’es un robot. La déprime c’est bon pour – pour les putain de _losers_ comme moi. T’es un génie, t’es un inventeur, t’es un humaniste, t’es – t’es…” Il pinça ses lèvres, secoua la tête. “Tu vaux mieux que ça.”

“Et toi ? T’es pas héros peut-être ?”

“Non, j’suis pas un héros. Tu le sais très bien. J’suis juste un – juste un con,” le Visiteur finit avec un rictus sans humour.

“On est tous les deux des cons.”

Le Visiteur le regarda, ses cheveux lui tombant dans la figure, et souffla un petit rire par le nez. “Ça doit être pour ça qu’on s’entend bien, hein ?”

Henry resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules en espérant à moitié qu’une de ces surprises dont son système avait le secret se manifeste. Un genre de super-piège, ou des gadgeto-menottes, il n’était pas difficile, tant que ça retenait le Visiteur ici. Dans ses bras.

Cette histoire que Renard s’était inventée, de protéger Henry en le gardant à distance – c’était rien que du _bullshit_. Comme si Henry pouvait vraiment bien se porter en sachant que son meilleur ami était en train dépérir, et qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire du tout... Henry était un robot de solutions, après tout, c'était dans sa programmation de base.

Le Visiteur était terrifié par ses propres actions : grand bien lui fasse. C’était son problème. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu’Henry se coltinait ses bêtises pour encore avoir froid aux yeux. Sérieux, survivre aux zombies et à la crasse de Néo-Versailles, tout ça pour se consumer de regrets et de souvenirs… Ça faisait à peu près autant sens qu’un Castafolte amoureux.

Henry soupira. “Allez, rhabille-toi. On rentre.”

“Déjà ?” Fit le Visiteur, noyant bien vite sa mélancolie dans un accès d’indignation. Comme si ce n'était pas Henry, qui avait dû se casser la paillasse à le convaincre de le suivre, à la base.

“Il va bientôt être cinq heures. J’aimerais avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant d’aller au travail.”

“Tu prends des _douches_? Mais Henry, tu transpires même pas.”

“Oui, bah aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, _j’aime bien_ prendre des douches. C’est relaxant. Et puis, je viens d’être en contact rapproché avec un mec qui transpire, lui, aux dernières nouvelles. Ça m’évitera quelques remarques... Tu sens sûrement le chafouin, pour un nez de 2014.”

“Oh, j’t’en prie,” bougonna le Visiteur, en passant le pull d’Henry. Henry le considéra pendant un instant. Il pourrait lui prêter un pantalon. Ça serait moins suspicieux.

Mais d’un autre côté : le Visiteur à moitié à poil.

Henry continua de reboutonner sa chemise en silence.

“Mais du coup c’est pour ça que tu sens la vanille comme ça…” Remarqua le Visiteur dans la voiture, le front appuyé contre la vitre côté passager. “J’pensais juste que t’avais _upgrade_ ta peau.”

“Je pensais pas que t’allais remarquer,” répondit Henry, les sourcils haussé. “T’aimes bien ?”

“Ah – ouais,” dit le Visiteur, d’une voix contemplative. “J’aime bien,” ajouta-t-il, et Henry fit l’erreur de regarder dans sa direction. L’aube se levait derrière lui, et les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient ses cheveux en bataille. Sous le voile rêveur de lumière orange, les angles de son visage s’adoucissaient, son sourire en coin fondait de gouaille en tendresse.

Henry tenta de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge – merde, la liste des bugs de son processeur d’émotions allait être longue comme un Noël sans Whiskas.

2550, c’était chez eux, l’un comme l’autre, et il ne leur était même jamais venu à l’esprit de se faire une vie dans le passé… Mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment si terrible, d’habiter 2014 ? À deux dans l’appart’ pourri d’Henry, entassés l’un sur l’autre et heureux, comme dans leur atelier étriqué–

“ _Attention !_ ” S’exclama soudain le Visiteur, et Henry écrasa le frein juste à temps pour piler devant une belette qui traversait la rue.

“Regarde la route, purée… J’croyais que tu savais conduire, t’es encore pire que Raph.”

“C’est bon,” grommela Henry. “Un instant de distraction, c’est tout.”

Même le quartier-général des Missionnaires avait l’air moins sérieux, avec toutes ses surfaces vitrées brillant de mille feux sous le soleil levant. Des ronflements envahissaient le couloir depuis le bureau de Constance, et Henry se sentit vaguement coupable.

Mais l’image du Visiteur était suffisamment distrayante : pieds nus et nageant dans le pull d'Henry, en train de se promener dans les bureaux des Missionnaires avec autant d’aisance que s’il avait son badge d’ascenseur et sa place réservée à la cafét’.

“Fais gaffe aux papiers sur mon bureau,” Henry prévint en ouvrant la porte, et le Visiteur alla aussitôt poser son caleçon usé sur lesdits papiers, balançant ses jambes sous le bureau alors qu’il regardait Henry régler le portail temporel.

“Dis, Henry. Tu voudrais pas nous ramener au même moment où t’as débarqué, tout à l’heure ?”

“J’étais parti pour viser l’aube, comme ici,” Henry fit, les sourcils froncés – mais seulement aux deux tiers. Pas en colère, même pas nécessairement contre la proposition, le message général était plutôt de l’ordre d’un _ton idée est potentiellement stupide, mais continue_. Spécifique, mais suffisamment fréquent avec le Visiteur pour développer une moue dédiée.

“Ohhhh, Henry ! Tu veux qu’on regarde le lever du soleil ensemble, c’est romantique !” Henry leva les yeux au ciel. _Oui_ , c’était romantique. Et alors. “Mais tu sais ce qui serait encore plus romantique ? Si on revenait au milieu de la nuit, avec encore plein de temps pour que je te montre les coins les plus _cosy_ des coulisses. On pourrait se galocher un peu, et puis je te mettais un doigt dans le–”

“C'est bon, d’accord. Tu m’as convaincu,” Henry répondit, déjà en train de modifier l’heure sur le portail. “Emballé… et c’est pesé. Enfin, réglé, plutôt. Ramène-toi.”

La main de Renard dans la sienne, Henry passa le portail, serrant un peu plus fort quand il se dit que le prochain coup, il serait tout seul. Et aussi parce que ce serait quand même con de perdre Renard quelque part dans les limbes du temps. Pas que la machine ne fonctionnait pas, hein. Mais bon. On était jamais trop prudent.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

De l’autre côté, Renard s’empressa de tirer Henry vers les coulisses et de tenir ses promesses avec une application admirable. En tout cas, au moins jusqu’à ce que les appels de la maîtresse de la reine (Léa ? Léonie ?) les interrompent.

“Voyageur du Temps ? Tout va bien ?”

Henry plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Visiteur, contre son rire d’élève pincé en train de faire l’école buissonnière, et Renard en fit autant, la lumière rose des joues d’Henry contre sa paume. Ils se regardèrent, en caleçon pour l’un, le pantalon autour des genoux pour l’autre, le rire dans les yeux, jusqu’à ce que les pas s’éloignent. Sûrement pour aller emmerder leurs doubles dans la caravane.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les bruits de pas empressés leur eux du passé escaladaient la scène et disparaissaient à travers le portail, et ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois derrière le rideau de scène en velours mité.

“Reste,” souffla le Visiteur quand la porte de la caravane se referma derrière Henry. “Steuplait,” il ajouta en faisant de son mieux pour enrouler ses bras autour du torse d’Henry, comme une pousse de lierre mutante.

“Je peux pas. On a ouvert la boucle, et maintenant il faut la refermer.”

Sans parler d’à quel point Constance serait déçue.

“Ouais, ouais. Paradoxe temporel, tout ça, je connais,” maugréa le Visiteur dans son cou, et Henry s’autorisa à poser sa main dans le creux de son dos. Juste encore une toute petite fois. C’était _cheesy_ , _cheesy as fuck,_ même – mais _what the hell._

Il y eut un silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, puis le Visiteur s’exclama : “Oh ! J’ai un truc à te filer, attends.”

Il bondit vers un coin encombré d’un obscur bordel, dans lequel il se mit à farfouiller.

“Ta-da !” Finit-il par faire, en secouant un genre de– 

Henry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de surprise alors qu’il fixait tour à tour la boîte à biscuits métallique et le Visiteur.

“Ça… te plait ?” Demanda le Visiteur, sa main se ramollissant un peu.

“Bien sûr que ça me plaît, espèce d’imbécile,” Henry assena. “Comment ça pourrait pas me plaire– Tu– Je–” Il secoua la tête, à court de mots, et posa une main sur les fossettes du Visiteur, l’autre autour de sa taille pour l’embrasser, fervent comme un merci, dévoué comme une promesse. 

Et tant pis pour l’amitié virile – tant pis pour son système qui lui réclamerait _encore_ une mise à jour pour exécuter tout ce fouillis d'émotions.

“Wow,” murmura le Visiteur quand Henry le laissa enfin respirer.

“J’avais presque plus de tisane."

“Si y’a que ça pour te faire plaisir... Je vais voir ce que j’peux te dégoter…”

"J'espère bien."

"Et tu viendras les récupérer ?"

"Je ferai de mon mieux," promit Henry. Pas un adieu. Juste un au revoir. Ils s'en doutaient bien tous les deux, de toute façon – ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment lâchés, depuis qu'ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre dans cette sombre prison.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait vers le portail, la boîte sous le bras, Henry se surprit à siffloter comme une mélodie des sixties, son cœur électronique bizarrement léger.

_La nuit ne finira donc pas_  
_La lune est bleue, il y a des jardins  
Des amoureux…_

**Author's Note:**

> henry: _falls in love_  
>  henry: is this a bug or a feature
> 
> c'est sûr que Constance et Henry ont leur petit club des coeurs brisés. sûr aussi qu'Henry brille dans le noir quand il rougit...
> 
> remerciements à : [ce](https://benevolenterrancy.tumblr.com/post/617031572730888192/) dessin qui ressemble à Belette et m'a replongée inopinément dans le vdf, la tisane à la mélisse, le [générique](https://66.media.tumblr.com/48122f8d9666c9f10b3574dd2140cafa/c46cfb75f592e02a-8a/s640x960/be55c6ca8356ccc53fd43dd83fa292bbac75829b.png) de Frenchnerd pendant la S2, toi qui es courageusement arrivé.e jusqu'ici et qui vas me laisser un comment <3
> 
> je suis [@pinkcolumbo](https://pinkcolumbo.tumblr.com) sur tumblr !


End file.
